


Controlled

by CanniCannibal



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanniCannibal/pseuds/CanniCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>CONTROL </b>
</p><p><span class="u">Verb</span> (used with object), controlled, controlling.</p><p>1. to exercise restraint or direction over; dominate; command. </p><p>2. to hold in check; curb:<br/>[<i>to control a horse; to control one's emotions</i>] </p><p> <br/><span class="u">Noun:</span></p><p>1. the act or power of controlling; regulation; domination or command:<br/><i>"Who's in control here?"</i></p><p>2.the situation of being under the regulation, domination, or command of another:<br/><i>"The car is out of control."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!! I'm here again, at long last! These two sillyheads have taken up permanent residence in my head, so this is long overdue. But technically, the idea didn't come to me until a few days ago :P 
> 
> It's a bit more 'graphic' than I've written for these two so far, but it was necessary xD And I couldn't have done it without my amazingly glorious partner in crime, [Polarbearsarebrilliant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbearsarebrilliant/pseuds/polarbearsarebrilliant) \- She beta'ed and corrected my horrible comma errors xD Thank you, darling!! 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it :D

He took a deep breath and looked at the watch above the door. He had just about 20 minutes until he had to be ready to take the stage. Enough time to put the final touches on his look and get mic’ed up.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed and pushed his glasses back into place. He couldn’t afford to have anything go wrong, not tonight.

Piero was happy with the result. He felt good. Fixing a few strands of hair that were out of place, he barely noticed the door opening behind him.

He didn’t pay much attention to it, not until the person behind him stepped up close and a pair of strong arms slid around his chest and pulled him close.

“You look very handsome tonight, do you know that?” the person behind him spoke with a deep and sensual voice. He meant every word, no doubt about that.

Their eyes met in the mirror, and Ignazio sighed lovingly at the sight. They were quiet for a moment, almost like Ignazio was trying to take it all in. He looked like he was absolutely breath taken by the man in front of him.

“Really?” Piero said, as he sent Ignazio a cheeky smile in the mirror, playing dumb.

“Oh, yeah. Just gorgeous.” He made a sound to support his words and nodded, before he reached to the side and grabbed a hold of Piero’s black tie.

For a slow second, he placed a wet kiss on Piero’s neck, causing him to shiver ever so slightly. Then, Ignazio placed the tie behind Piero’s neck and started tying it, allowing Piero to study his movements for a while.

Ignazio’s hands were by no means new to the art of tying a tie. His fingers moved skillfully, his teeth biting down just slightly on his lower lip, giving away his concentration.

Piero couldn’t help but smile. It was one of those moments when he realized, once again, just how in love with Ignazio he really was.

“Done. Now you’re perfect.” Ignazio actually blushed just the tiniest bit, just enough for Piero to notice it.

“Yeah?”

“They will all love you.” The younger Italian tore away his gaze, only to lean in and once again place his lips against Piero’s skin in a light kiss. “You’ll make them all crazy for you..”

At that point, Piero’s heart had started beating faster and he no longer worried about anything but Ignazio’s lips.

“All the little fangirls will all scream their lungs out just at the very sight of you,” Ignazio continued, placing featherlight kisses up Piero’s neck.

Piero closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, knowing he was always like butter in Ignazio’s hands as soon as he started doing this. It was practically a lost cause, and they both knew it.

“They all want you, and none of them know, “ Ignazio began, stopping to get in another wet kiss, before continuing, “None of them know that they don’t have a shot in hell with you..”

“You okay with that?” Piero suddenly spoke, in a short moment of clarity, making Ignazio smile. He caught Piero’s eye in the reflection and said:

“Of course. It’s amusing to me.”

Piero lifted one eyebrow just a little, not the answer he was expecting. This caused Ignazio to laugh.

“It makes me feel powerful,” he then added, noting the immediate change in his lover’s attitude. “.. And turned on.”

That immediately sent a shiver through Piero.

“Just.. knowing that they all want you.. they’re all dying to have you..” he was serious and kept Piero’s gaze firmly locked with his own while he spoke.  
“But at the end of the night, _I’m_ the one who gets to take you home. It’s _my_ bed you end up sleeping in and _me_ who gets to kiss you every morning.”

This physically made Piero weaker in his arms. He would never get sick of making his love feel like this. Never.

“And..” since Piero had temporarily lost the ability to speak, Ignazio took the opportunity to whisper in his ear.

“I love that _I’m_ the one who gets to hold you,” he tightened his grip just a tad, “.. and kiss you,” proving the point with a little kiss on Piero’s earlobe. He finished the sentence with “.. and touch you.”

With this, he moved down his lips to just below Piero’s ear, this time using his tongue in stead of his lips.

Piero’s reaction came immediately, because this was the exact spot that always drove him crazy. And of course, Ignazio knew it.

Piero was completely unable to form a single sentence at that point.

This wasn’t helped by the fact that now his legs appeared to not want to hold him anymore.  
They were shaking, moving on their own, spreading without him telling them to, just enough for Ignazio to position himself so Piero could feel the bulge in his pants.

“Aah.. Igny..” Piero’s breath was heavy and he felt like he was already getting hard himself.

Just that moment, he heard footsteps from the hall outside of his dressing room. It wasn’t until then, he realized where they were, and what they were doing.

He swallowed hard.  
“Igny, please..”

His voice was already rough and thick with lust, but he realized that there was no way this was going to happen.

He loosened Ignazio’s grip of him and managed to turn around to face him. But before he had a chance to speak, Ignazio closed the distance between them and locked their lips in a hungry kiss, gripping a tight hold of Piero’s jacket.

It took Piero several moments to pull himself away and out of Ignazio’s grip once again.  
“Stop. We.. we have to...”

Ignazio didn’t say anything at first, partly just because the lust had taken over, leaving him utterly breathless. He looked Piero in the eye, making sure he was actually serious. Then he swallowed.

Piero almost felt bad for him. Almost. It was all too apparent how much Ignazio wanted to continue.

It was like he knew that Piero wanted it as much as he did. And it was true.

Piero cleared his voice and nodded, “but I can control myself..” he bit down on his lip before adding; “Can you?”

Another one of those little smirks that always drove Ignazio mad. A challenge. And they both knew who would win this little game.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the relentless ticking of the clock as it got closer and closer to showtime.

The look in Ignazio’s eyes was so dark, so full of desire that Piero was beginning to doubt his own words. He wanted it, of course he fucking wanted it. He wanted so badly to say ‘screw it’ and let the lust take over. But he didn’t. He couldn’t.

Ignazio did. He didn’t say anything, he just leaned in once more and connected their lips in a kiss that literally took Piero’s breath away. Fuck.. This just wasn’t fair.

The very moment Ignazio’s hands touched him, Piero felt himself melt all over again. Ignazio’s hands had a firm grip behind Piero’s neck, giving him no chance of pulling away.  
And he didn’t much want to, either.

It wasn’t until a hand slid down and cupped his ass that Piero finally got the mind to pull back and once again return to reality.  
He swallowed hard and looked down when he spoke.

“Igna, we have to be on stage in.. “ a quick look at the clock, “now.”

The other Italian made a sound that was clearly meant to be interpreted as an _‘oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.’_

Visibly frustrated, Ignazio grabbed a light hold under Piero’s chin and forced their eyes to meet. Then, he leaned in and let his forehead rest against Piero’s before sighing.

“I’ll have my way with you later.”

Those words, the prospect of what was to come.. even Ignazio’s voice alone made Piero’s legs buckle, just the tiniest bit.

“Mmh.. can’t wait,” he murmured and tried to hide how weak he felt in his lover’s grip.

“Good.”

With that one word, Ignazio finally moved away and went to exit the room. Just as he placed his hand on the handle, Piero’s voice rang behind him.

“Hey, Igna?”

Immediately, he turned around and their eyes met. God, Piero looked good. Especially with his hair being a mess, his lips puffy from the kisses and his eyes dark with poorly controlled desire.

There was no way anyone would believe they hadn’t been together just now. Especially not if he looked anything like this himself.

“Yeah?”

“You look so hot tonight.”

That. Little. Bastard.

“You little..” was all he said before taking the four steps separating them and pulling Piero’s lips to his one final time. This time, it was rough, firm and making the other see stars.

Piero moaned against his lips, giving away how badly he really enjoyed it.

As if this was his keyword, Ignazio pulled away as soon as the sound left Piero’s lips.

He thoroughly enjoyed the look in Piero’s eyes, when he realized what was happening. _‘Dick move’_ , his eyes said, but Ignazio only smiled widely.

1-1.


End file.
